


Teleport To Me

by SherbetLemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Keith's Space Wolf, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 06, Sleepy Cuddles, Teleportation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he's jealous of a certain cosmic wolf, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherbetLemon/pseuds/SherbetLemon
Summary: 'Maybe you could do that new little teleporting thing and come over here?’Inspired by the season 7 trailer! Keith's lion is getting overcrowded so he calls Lance and ends up teleporting over to his lion with his space wolf. Kisses and cuddles occur.It's pretty much just fluff. ♥





	Teleport To Me

Keith was huddled in the Black Lion’s cockpit, hugging his knees to his chest as he rested his head on the dash. His ear lay flat against the speaker where the volume was set to below a whisper.

‘How’s your first family road trip going, samurai?’

Lance drew out the last syllable knowing that it made Keith’s heart race and skin warm. Keith found a smile sneaking itself across his face at the familiar nickname. It grounded him in the manic ship but also packed a thrill that sent him floating into space.

Focusing on the question it was latched onto, Keith glanced over his shoulder. He found the passengers - his family - exactly how he’d left them. Romelle was tucked up in the corner, peering over Shiro’s shoulder as he introduced her to earth via a tablet Pidge had given him. There was a gap by his side that Keith had left vacant. He had assumed reminiscing would be fun but soon discovered it was infinitely less relaxing when an alien kept asking dumb questions every five seconds. The killer shot being Romelle asking why Earthlings didn’t simply remove all the salt from the oceans to make it their main water source and refusing to accept any reasonable answer. Keith quickly evacuated before he could slam his fist onto the airlock release button to get rid of her or maybe throw himself out – either would have been good to be honest.

In front of them, Krolia had taken to target practice. Keith had now adjusted to the steady stream of laser shots followed by a soft grunt and some reshuffling. However, that hadn’t been the case an hour ago when she had started without warning and nearly gave him a heart attack with how loud Romelle screamed. Even Shiro had yelped with the sudden shots. Krolia didn’t even bat an eye, mouth set in a permanent frown as she continued to aim and shoot.

That’s why Yorak was his favourite. He was quiet. Couldn’t talk and didn’t even make a sound given that teleporting didn’t require padding of soft paws. The cosmic wolf currently had his nose in Keith’s lap and snuggled in closer when he dug his fingers into the ruff of his neck and tickled his ears.

‘Loud.’ Keith finally replied.

Lance let out a chuckle over the com which blew sparks through his chest. It should be illegal to sound so cute.

‘Yeah I get that.’ He said, and Keith melted further into the dash as Lance continued speaking fondly. ‘Driving to Varadero every summer was a nightmare. Luis needed to pee every five minutes, Veronica couldn’t quit moaning about the songs on the radio and my mama never let us stop for fast food! Like not even once! And I asked at every single restaurant we passed!’

Keith laughed, squishing his face into the metal so that the sound didn’t carry. ‘I think that might be why.’

Lance made an unnecessarily offended noise, ‘hey, if you don’t ask you don’t get!’

Keith shook his head letting his hair mess up.

‘You’re ridiculous,’ he whispered but his fingers squeezed into Yorak’s fur due to an overwhelming surge of affection.

‘Hey, speaking of asking,’

Keith stopped his movements at Lance’s change in tone. He seemed almost nervous and he could just about make out the thrum of fingertips where he was probably absentmindedly tapping them on the speaker. Keith decided to help him along, ‘what’s up?’

‘Well I mean...’ he paused again and Keith’s hearing instinctively tuned in closer to Lance’s frequency.

‘Your ships kind of crowded right?’

‘Yes?’ Keith said with a lilt of questioning. A bubble of hope popped in his stomach, but he tried to hold back the simmer. Was this really the time?

‘Mine’s pretty empty,’ Lance stated with a hum, and Keith could sense the wannabe-casual bob of his head, ‘and the lions are on autopilot. Maybe you could do that new little teleporting thing and come over here?’

Keith’s stomach hit boiling point so fast it was borderline dangerous. With so much blood rushing under his skin, he forgot to answer, immediately slapping his hand across the end call button and ducking down to whisper to Yorak. In a heartbeat, he was falling on his ass in a familiar red glow and forgotten sweet silence.

‘Keith!’ Lance yelped, spinning around from his chair to help him to his feet. Keith took his hand and let the free one rub circles his across his now bruised tail bone.

‘Probably should’ve stood up before I did that.’ He commented and Yorak nudged his thigh in apology.

As soon as Keith was on his feet, Lance ditched him. Crouching down, he grabbed blue fur and shook his head in the wolf’s face, speaking in a sickly sweet voice, ‘it’s not your fault your owner is an idiot Yorak!’

The wolf panted excitedly, beating his tail against the floor like it was going for the record in speed dusting. Lance laughed at the action, fussing over the wolf like a new born puppy.

Keith folded his arms and leaned into his hip, impatient foot tapping out a rhythm. The two ignored him as Yorak lapped up the attention, paws dancing against the floor as he shuffled into the hold. Keith decided he’d seen enough of his boyfriend showering his wolf with compliments and laughter when he’d just arrived and opted to stare around the ship instead.

It was the same as always, soft peach light and familiar warm furnishings. He couldn’t help but relax – the months spent piloting the Red Lion making it feel like home. He felt her presence in the back of his mind, excited to have him back but gently mocking his behaviour. He let out an involuntary tut.

‘Oh?’

Keith jolted, realising what he’d done and that the ‘oh’ was addressed to him. Lance still had his arms around Yorak but his attention was now all over Keith - and he was wearing a dangerous smirk. Keith let his arms fall, eyeing the expression suspiciously.

‘Could it be that Keith is jealous of innocent little Yorak over here?’

Yes. Lance hit the nail on the head so damn hard it went through the wall. He was far too perceptive for Keith’s liking. And Keith still wasn’t properly equipped to deal with it. Denial definitely wasn’t the right strategy.

‘No.’ He answered with a huff because apparently knowing the wrong strategy didn’t make the right one magically appear.

Lance looked him dead in the eyes and held his gaze as he moved to Yorak’s ear.

‘Your owners a liar.’ He whispered loudly.

Now was the time for denial but his words were being pulled from his throat by the lidded eyes locked onto his own.

Lance released Yorak and Keith couldn’t help the twinge of his muscles as excitement zapped through him. Lance was walking towards him and Keith could only watch, breathing now extremely difficult. Hands fell on his waist and he gasped. Lance was still leaning forward, so Keith’s eyes fluttered shut in anticipation. But the kiss never arrived. Instead, Lance swooped up to his ear and whispered in an octave lower than usual, ‘you were jealous.’

The breath that rushed over his ear was as heated as the words themselves and sent a rush through his body. But despite how slowly he’d arrived, Lance’s departure was like lightning. One second he was millimetres away, the next he was in his chair and Keith was left floundering in his boots.

‘Wha-‘ Keith scrambled together, a little dazed and leaning into the warm air Lance left.

‘Come on then green eyes, lets cuddle.’

Keith cocked his head to the side but didn’t refuse.

‘My eyes are grey.’ The statement came out more as a question as he stumbled over to his boyfriend.

Lance laughed, ‘yeah, I guess you’re right.’

He pulled Keith onto his lap and stroked a hand across his cheek. His fingers lingered on the scar and he rubbed his thumb over the end with pinched eyebrows. Keith had noticed him make that face before.

‘Why are you making that face?’ He asked and Lance visibly recoiled. Then the tension was gone and replaced with a smile warmer than sunrise. Lance leaned forward to place a quick kiss on the spot his thumb had been resting on.

‘I’m just glad this was all you got.’ He replied simply before letting his hand continue gliding.

Keith blushed but left the words alone as Lance scooped his hair up and out of his face.

‘Yep definitely grey!’ He noted, then leaned back to flick his gaze across all of Keith’s features and added, ‘definitely beautiful.’

Keith fought the urge to squirm under his gaze of pure adoration, cheeks warming with the compliment. He didn’t get the chance to duck away though because Lance pressed his lips to his, pressure stealing away all his attention. The hand in his hair combed through until it tugged at the strands close to his neck. The arm on his waist wrapped around tighter, and Keith pushed in closer, deepening the kiss. He let his hands roam Lance’s solid chest, feeling every rise and fall of muscle.

The hum of the ship surrounding them slowly fell away as Lance took up every single one of Keith’s senses. The tension that had spent all day hooking itself into his muscles melted away with every touch.  This is what Keith had wanted. Loving touches. Quiet kisses. Peace. He loved his family but Lance knew just which strings of hair to pull, how much pressure to apply for perfect touches and what words would steal him away from his frustrations.

Keith pulled away from the kiss only to stray to his neck, climbing further onto Lance’s lap so his legs were curled against one arm rest and his back against the other. He left tiny pecks like constellations over his skin making Lance giggle with the feather light touches. His hand fell from Keith’s head, smoothing over his shoulder before sweeping down to his waist and hugging Keith closer until his kisses became one sloppy mess of his lips.

‘Lance,’ he mumbled into his shoulder with a faint giggle, feeling like a squashed orange ‘I can’t kiss you like this.’

‘I’m sorry,’ he laughed, squeezing Keith tighter and leaning his head on top of his. ‘I just really wanted to hug you.’

Keith blinked and slowly rose from his awkward position to stare at the other’s face. It was hidden though, only the pink tips of ears revealing anything. Lance was embarrassed, and that made Keith want to kiss him all over again. If only he’d faced this way.

‘I miss you when you’re a whole ship away.’ Lance all but whined. He sounded like a stubborn child, pouting about wanting ice cream. Keith found it adorable. He reached up for his chin, squeezing the supple skin and turning it back to face him. It was a sight to behold. Not only were Lance’s cheeks pink, his entire face was. His eyes couldn’t decide on a spot to land on and his bottom lip was being worried by nervous teeth. Keith grinned.

‘I missed you too.’

Then he surged forward and captured Lance’s lips in a needy kiss. Lance melted easily, clearly forgetting his embarrassment with the revelation that he wasn’t alone in his thoughts. Keith really had missed Lance. Not just the quiet of his ship – the loudness of his voice. He missed teasing him and being teased. The soft noises he made when Keith kissed him. The small smiles when their hands touched. How much easier everything seemed when they stood side by side. He poured all these thoughts into the kiss, lips drawing the other in, breathing in everything that was Lance.

When they finally parted, Keith snuggled into Lance’s hold, head fitting so perfectly into the crook of his neck he questioned whether the purpose really was to connect Lance’s body and head or if it was to provide excellent support to Keith. He felt Lance twirl his hands through the ends of his hair, playing with the strands. Shutting his eyes, he felt sleep blanket over him.

Lance’s voice broke through before he could fall entirely – always there to catch him he tutted internally. He really needed to go to sleep, sentimental and cheesy was not how he wanted to be remembered.

‘Maybe you should go back to your ship?’ Lance suggested and Keith stubbornly snuggled in closer, twisting his fingers into Lance’s shirt. He felt the head above his shake in disapproval.

‘I don’t want you to either,’ Lance insisted, kissing the top of his head, ‘but you will fall asleep if you stay any longer.’

Keith rolled his eyes.

‘So?’ He slurred into Lance’s clavicle.

‘So,’ Lance repeated firmly, ‘I’m pretty sure Shiro is ten minutes away from sending out a search party.’

Keith let out a long sigh, ‘fine.’

He began to climb off Lance and find Yorak when Lance caught his hand. He stared up at Keith with reserved desire.

‘We can do this again, right?’

His teeth were biting that damn lip again and Keith couldn’t help but feel jealous of them. But then he processed the words and his cheeks were squeezing with an uncontrollable smile.

‘Of course.’ He said in a whisper and squeezed the hand in his. The resulting smile was so bright it nearly knocked Keith out and he quickly turned to fetch Yorak before he could fall into another round of kisses.

Hugging Yorak tightly, he waited to teleport out and sent Lance a shy smile.

‘Thanks for inviting me.’ He said and then promptly disappeared to prevent combustion.

Back in the Black Lion, the lights were low and the crew were spread across their makeshift beds. Shiro stirred at the noise, flipping over to catch Keith red handed. He hooked a knowing eyebrow, smirking at Keith’s failed attempt at sneaking. Keith felt his cheeks burn, accepting his fate. But Shiro simply closed his eyes and resumed sleeping. Keith cursed himself for his lack of stealth. Lance had a way of clouding his senses. But he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's one year since I joined AO3 so I whipped this up in my excitement!! Thanks for reading! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://smolstrawberrychara.tumblr.com/)


End file.
